classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Travelodge
Travelodge refers to several hotel chains around the world. Current operations include: the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Spain, the Republic of Ireland, New Zealand and Australia. However, many of these are operated by independent companies who have no connection with the brand in other countries. United States The Travelodge brand was established by the original Travelodge Corporation's founder, Scott King, in 1939 with the opening of the chain's first motels in Southern California. The first Travelodge opened in San Diego in 1940. For many years, Travelodge was headquartered in El Cajon, California, east of San Diego. During its early years, Travelodge emphasized itself as a budget motel chain that offered functional accommodations at rates lower than other chains by shunning fancy frills in favor of functional amenities such as comfortable beds, free TV and room phones, carpeted floors, in-room coffee pots and swimming pools. Travelodge also emphasized that its motels were centrally located in or near downtown areas in order to be convenient to local restaurants, churches, theatres, shopping areas and tourist attractions. Recently, Travelodge has begun offering a light continental breakfast, "Bear Bites," consisting of juices, coffee and a choice of pastries. In North America, Travelodge is franchised by Wyndham Worldwide, the world's largest hotel chain. Targeting families with children, it is best known for its mascot Sleepy Bear, a half awake teddy bear wearing a sleeping cap with his name, a robe with the Travelodge logo, and slippers. Some time ago, Travelodge would give a free toy plush bear to any child staying in the Sleepy Bear Den room, of which every Travelodge used to have at least one. Travelodge also has a brand of lower-price motels called Thriftlodge with another mascot named TJ, a freckle-faced bear with a baseball cap and a T-shirt with the Thriftlodge logo and the name TJ on it.Travelodge Because Thriftlodge is the lower-priced brand, the original Travelodge competes in the upper-economy segment, along with Sleep Inn, Park Inn/Suites and Red Carpet Inn/Suites. Unlike its corporate sister, Days Inn, which also falls into the upper-economy segment, Travelodge is geared toward active, outdoor-loving or adventure-oriented families. Sleepy Bear Den The Sleepy Bear Den is a room decorated in Sleepy Bear material. Each room has lampshades, comforters, curtains, and posters themed after Sleepy Bear. Travelodge used to give out free toy plush "sleepy bears" to any guest staying in the Sleepy Bear Den. Extras included a VCR in which children's films could be rented in the lobby. Several Travelodge properties are doing away with the Sleepy Bear den, citing high costs in maintaining a single type of room that is not consistent with the others. Remaining Sleepy Bear Dens are disappearing during renovations, and are being converted to standard rooms. Travelodge Lodgers In an effort to refresh its brand and further solidify its reputation as being the place to stay for travelers who love going on adventures, Travelodge recently introduced a collection of animated families called “Lodgers” loosely based on seasons of the year. The adventure-loving families are presented in a colorful two-dimensional style in a series of 15 second television commercials which began airing in the summer of 2010. They are also present on Travelodge’s Facebook page http://www.facebook.com/travelodge. Canada , Alberta]] The Canadian Travelodge hotels are unusual for a Wyndham chain. Though operating under the Travelodge brand, Travelodge Canada administers the Master License for Travelodge and Thriftlodge in Canada. Travelodge Canada Corp. is a subsidiary of Royal Host Corp. http://www.royalhost.com based in Calgary, Alberta. Travelodge hotels in Canada do not participate in Wyndham's loyalty program Wyndham Rewards (offered by American hotels); rather, the Canadian properties operate a separate loyalty program called Guest Rewards. Launched in December 2003, the Guest Rewards Program is tailored to the Canadian market, including special features such as instant redemption for room credits right at the property. Travelodge Canada also shares an exclusive partnership with HBC, better known by its member stores the Bay, Zellers, Home Outfitters and more. This affiliation gives Travelodge guests in Canada the opportunity to participate in HBC Rewards http://www.hbc.com, a program unique to Travelodge Canada. With over 110 properties nationwide, Travelodge is the third largest hotel chain in Canada. United Kingdom References External links *Travelodge Ireland *Travelodge United States *Travelodge Canada *Travelodge Australia and New Zealand (unrelated to the U.S. or British chains) *Travelodge Spain *Travelodge Facebook Fan Page *Travelodge YouTube Channel Category:Cendant brands Category:Wyndham brands Category:Hotel chains Category:Private equity portfolio companies Category:Companies established in 1939 es:Travelodge sv:Travelodge